


trust

by as20010906



Series: castiel's life [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Brief suicidal ideation early in fic, CASTIEL SOLO-ADVENTURE, Castiel & Dean Winchester Friendship, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Castiel Confesses Feelings for Dean Winchester, Castiel is Not Okay (Supernatural), Castiel vs Demon, Dead Castiel, Dean's Prayers, Emotionally Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Guilty Dean, Lonely Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Purgatory, S6E20, Suicidal Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as20010906/pseuds/as20010906
Summary: 這是在夏娃死去，Bobby和Sam開始懷疑Castiel和Crowley合作的時間點,Dean也開始懷疑Castiel,但內心卻很想相信著Castiel,再追查Crowley的途中,慢慢發現Castiel真的和Crowley合作(細節和原劇有點不同)中後期極虐,喜歡虐DC可以好好享受,記得帶好面紙
Series: castiel's life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032336
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	trust

**Author's Note:**

> 這是我第一篇同人文,希望你們可以看的開心,時間是在S620後改編,中期有自殺傾向,請斟酌觀看  
> (我會每週日更新,就算有事也會發文跟各位請個假的,我會努力為大家想出更好的劇情的),大家可以踴躍留言,我每則都會看的{盡量不要看翻譯,翻譯可能會出現一些錯誤}

在林中小木屋裡  
"Sam這些惡魔怎麼都死了"Dean說。  
"我也不知道阿,看起來像是被滅口了,但我們沒有告訴任何人啊"Sam回答道。  
"這些惡魔看上去像是沒有防備,就像是被認識的人偷襲一樣"Bobby檢查地上的屍體說道。  
"為什麼不叫上Cas啊"Dean疑惑地說。  
"痾這個嗎...該怎麼說...Cas很忙的,不要一直要他幫忙比較好"Sam緊張的回答著。  
"他也是有自己的事要忙"Bobby附和的說。  
"可是他在三天前有時間和我們去殺夏娃啊,看不出來他那麼忙,下次看到他應該跟他聊一聊"Dean說。  
Bobby看著Sam,要Sam和Dean解釋,以免Dean和Cas說了不該說的話,片刻之後,Sam終於下定決心和Dean解釋。  
"Cas沒有很忙,是我們不找他和我們一起找Crowley,因為我們覺得他怪怪的,我們懷疑他和Crowley合作"Sam說。  
"什麼,你在說什麼鬼話?"Dean不解的問。  
"我 們 懷 疑 他 和 Crowley 合 作 "Sam慢慢地重複。  
"我知道你在說什麼,我是說你們怎麼會有這種想法,那可是Cas啊!是一直在我們身邊,一起面對世界末日,拯救過我們很多次的Cas啊"Dean生氣的說。  
"我們很想相信Cas啊,我們也不想瞞著Cas,但天使會搞錯Crowley的屍骨?我們希望我們錯了,但如果是對的呢?"Bobby說道。  
"我們就暫時瞞著他,就這段時間,如果我們錯了,我們再跟他道歉"Sam說。  
"那好吧,但我真的很討厭有事情瞞著他"Dean無奈地說。  
"相信我們,我們也不願意瞞著他"Sam說。

※※※

接下來的三周,Castiel每次到Bobby家,Sam和Bobby會跟他說話,但都是談論Castiel都沒有說到自己最近在幹嘛,Dean很少和他說話,甚至都不敢正眼看著他,Castiel開始懷疑他們會不會有事瞞著他,Castiel最終受不了,打算準備飛到Bobby的房子裡找他們三人問個清楚。  
"所以還是沒線索嗎?"Sam說。  
"自從林中小屋那次之後,那些惡魔就都在躲著我們,只要我們一到他們附近就跑了"Bobby說。  
"該死,這樣下去還要多久才能找到那該死的混蛋"Dean生氣的說。  
就在這時Dean背後響起熟悉的聲音"Hello,Dean"。  
"Cas你怎麼在這?"Dean驚訝地回頭說道。  
"Hello,Sam""Hello,Bobby"Castiel無視Dean的問題向其他二人打招呼。  
"Cas怎麼了,怎麼突然來找我們?"Sam說。  
"我...我...我能問你們一個問題嗎"Castiel緊張的問。  
"當然可以啊,是什麼問題?"Sam說。  
"就是...就是那個...那個..."Cas開始結巴的說。  
"慢慢來,深呼吸,吸氣...吐氣..."Sam慢慢的說。  
Castiel跟著Sam的節奏開始深呼吸,片刻之後,Castiel開始正常呼吸。  
"所以怎麼了?"Sam說。  
"你們是不是討厭我"Castiel說。  
"你怎麼這麼認為"Sam疑惑的問。  
"因為你們最近都對我很冷漠,尤其是Dean,他甚至都不看著我"Castiel難過的說。  
"我沒有,我永遠都不會討厭你的"Dean激動的為自己解釋。  
"真的嗎"Cas驚訝地說。  
"當然是真的啊!Cas你怎麼會這麼想呢"Dean說。  
"那麼你們是不是有事情瞞著我"Cas做出經典的Castiel歪頭。  
這次Dean沒有回答,反而是看向Sam和Bobby,臉上出現了一絲痛苦的表情。  
"Dean?"Castiel頭比剛剛更歪了。  
"當然沒有阿,Cas"Sam急忙地回答,生怕Dean一時心軟把事情都說出口。  
"Sam"此時Dean叫住了Sam。  
"怎麼了?Dean"Sam說。  
"我做不到,我真的做不到"Dean痛苦地說。  
"Dean,拜託,你可以的"Sam說。  
這時Castiel走到Dean身旁,用兩根手指摸著Dean的額頭,Dean感覺到心中的痛苦逐漸消退。  
"Dean,沒事的,我可以治癒你,你不會在感受到痛苦的"Castiel溫和地對Dean說。  
"Cas,謝謝你"Dean說。  
"Sam,你看他那麼天真,你怎麼可以懷疑他"Dean又說。  
"我也不想阿,但是我..."Sam回應。  
"我不管,我不想瞞著他了"Dean打斷Sam說話。  
"Cas,其實我們瞞著你拷問惡魔來尋找Crowley的位置"Dean說。  
"還有我們認為你和..."Dean準備繼續說卻被Castiel打斷。  
Castiel很開心Dean是這麼信任他,為他向Sam吵架,是多麼難得的一件事啊。  
"喔,你說這件事啊,我知道阿"Castiel興奮的說。  
"你知道?"Dean說。  
"就林中小屋的那些惡魔阿"Castiel回答道。  
"林中小屋?"Dean說。  
Castiel才意識到自己搞砸了,把不能說的秘密講了出來。  
"這個...沒什麼,就是聽別人說的"Castiel慌忙的解釋。  
"我們從來就沒跟別人講過,Cas,到底怎麼回事?"Dean嚴肅地盯著Castiel說。  
"我..."Castiel一時之間不知道用什麼謊言來掩蓋這件事,低下了頭把視線從Dean的臉上移開。  
"Cas看著我"Dean說。  
Castiel抬起了頭,看著Dean翠綠色的眼睛,雖然他已經想到要用什麼謊來解釋,但是看著Dean真誠的眼神,想著Dean那麼的信任他,他沒有說話,他可以說謊但他就是辦不到,他不想再說謊了,不想再對Dean說謊了,瞞著Dean和Crowley合作就很痛苦了,他不想再增加更多痛苦。  
"別對我說謊,我需要知道真相"Dean生氣的吼著,他已經知道是什麼情況了,但是他不願相信,他需要親口聽到Castiel說。  
"林中小屋裡的惡魔是你殺的"Sam堅定地說,他知道自己是對的,雖然知道自己是對的,但還是難以接受。  
"這是有原因的"Castiel慌張地解釋,希望Dean能繼續信任他,不要對他失望。  
"你一直在監視我們,從我們知道林中小屋的惡魔知道Crowley的位置那時就開始了,或是在那之前就開始監視我們了"Bobby說。  
"我不是想要監視你們,我是不得已的"Castiel試著辯解,希望能夠讓他們了解他有苦衷。  
"你知不知道監視是誰會做的事,是間諜"Dean說。  
"你們聽我解釋,我..."Castiel說到一半就被Dean打斷。  
"看著我,告訴我你有沒有跟Crowley合作"Dean說完這句話後就一直盯著Castiel。  
Castiel沒有說話只是把視線移開。  
"拜託告訴我你沒有和他合作"Dean懇求著Castiel。  
Castiel還是保持沉默。  
"該死,Cas"Dean生氣的槌了牆壁。  
"為什麼你要和Crowley打開煉獄,知不知道打開煉獄會造成多大的災害"Sam說。  
"我必須得到那些靈魂,我必須得到"Castiel解釋。  
"你為什麼要得到那些靈魂,你要做什麼?"Bobby問。  
"我必須變強,變得更強大,比現在更強大,強大到能殺掉拉斐爾"Castiel堅定地說。  
"為了什麼?"Sam說。  
"為了阻止拉斐爾,為了保護你們,我還是你們的朋友,你們得讓我做我必須做的事"Castiel說。  
"我們不能"Dean說。  
"Dean,你每次呼喚我我都會回應你,而且我為了你放棄了家人也放棄了天堂,我為了你放棄了那麼多,就算是你的家人都沒有像我這樣不顧一切地幫助你,我就求你相信我這麼一次,讓我做完這件事,只要做完這件事我保證我會立刻把全部的靈魂還回去"Castiel說。  
"Cas我知道妳為我做的一切,我也知道你放棄了多少東西,只為了幫助我們,但是我們真的無法袖手旁觀"Dean說。  
"Dean,拜託,就這麼一次"Castiel懇求著。  
"Cas我們會找到其他方式阻止拉斐爾的,就是不要和Crowley合作,就是不要打開煉獄"Sam說。  
"為什麼你們不相信我,為什麼?"Castiel不解地問。  
"打開一下煉獄就放出了夏娃,你要得到那些靈魂畫的時間要花多久的時間"Bobby說。  
"我能解決,就相信我這一次"Castiel激動的說。  
"我們會找到其他方式,就再等等,再等一段時間,好嗎Cas"Dean安撫Castiel說道。  
"不,既然你們不相信我,為什麼我要相信你們"Castiel嘶吼著,在這一瞬間所有的窗戶同時間被強大的力量震碎,Dean和Sam還有Bobby都被彈開,Castiel回過神後發現所有人都受了傷。  
"對不起,我不是故意的,我很抱歉,我真的很抱歉"Castiel愧疚地說完這句話後就從三人眼前消失了。

> 


End file.
